Strength From Pain
by ZeronSama
Summary: In an alternate universe, what happens to the DBZ timeline when Raditz was sent to earth instead of Goku? Rated T for strong language.
1. Scattered

**Hiya! I'm Zeron. I like Dragon Ball Z alot...but then again, who doesn't? ^-^ This is my first fanfic and I hope to write lots of it! Hope you become a dedicated reader and enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. All owned by respected owners of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release!**

* * *

**_Strength From Pain_**  
(Scattered)

Footsteps clapped upon the hard ground of the freezing planet. At a distance, Turles could see his accomplice awaiting his arrival. Turles is featured with black Battle Armor with a red scouter, royal blue chest plate, gauntlets, and shoulder pads. As he approached he grabbed his doppelganger partner on the shoulder. The saiyan turned quickly in surprise.

"Are we all finished up here, Kakarot?" He asked, releasing his grip on his shoulder. Kakarot nodded emotionless. The saiyan Kakarot had astonishing similarities to Turles, aside from the slight difference in hairstyles. His outfit however was similar to that of his fathers; wearing black and gold sleeveless battle armor with a red scouter.

"Hai, Turles." He replied weakly. Turles frowned at this, but bypassed it.

"Good. Report to the ship immediately." Kakarot nodded. He turned back around, staring at the broken ruins that was once a planet. He pressed the button on the side of the scouter; he just had to replay it again.

"Kakarot," said a voice upon activation. "If you see this then that means you've grown old enough to hear the truth about the saiyan race. Whatever anyone else says is a lie. Our ruler, Freiza, was in a league of power beyond all of our own. Fearing the legend of the Super Saiyan he turned against us and eradicated all existing life on the planet, and I was unable to stop him. My son: Find your brother Raditz, do whatever it takes to survive and live unlike the mindless killers we saiyans have sought out to be." The message ended. The father of Kakarot's voice returned him to the endless silence of thought. He sighed and turned around to board the ship onto the next planet.

_Where ever you are Raditz._ Kakarot thought. _I'll find you...so we can kill that bastard who killed our father._

* * *

**Meanwhile at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted the anxious announcer. "Your patience is about to be rewarded! The final match of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Begins now! Welcome the contestants: Raditz and Junior!" At his cue the crowd roared in hopes of another entertaining martial arts fight. Some cheering for Raditz, others cheering for Piccolo. His friends Bulma, Oolong and Chi Chi, the only ones currently not with Raditz were cheering for him as well. "Who will be the next master of martial arts?!" He threw his hand out, cuing both Raditz and Piccolo to enter the stage.

On the contestants' side, Raditz stood tall with a smug look on his face. His spiked hair falling pasts his knees, wearing the turtle hermit school uniform. He frowned at Piccolo exiting to the ring.

"Don't look so sad Raditz, you won't have to say goodbye to your friends. I'll send them to oblivion to meet you!" He mocked, walking into the ring laughing hysterically. This gave his friends a chill of nervousness down their spine. The former monk walked up to his taller friend.

"Raditz, don't listen to him! I know you can defeat him, you just have to!" he protested. Raditz looked at the demon in the ring before he gave Krillin his smuggest look that day.

"Hmph. Don't worry about a thing Krillin. He may be strong, but I won't let him hurt any of you." Krillin gulped.

"You better..."

"Be careful out there, Raditz! I want you to be alive when you take me out on that date you promised!" Launch in her yellow haired state called out. Raditz blushed and chuckled, wiping his nose.

"I'll do my best!" He waved as he stepped onto the ring. On the sidelines, his friends cheered for him.

"Go get em' Raditz!" Bulma called out.

"Yeah!" Chi Chi agreed.

"The entire world is at stake here Raditz, no pressure!" Oolong joined.

"The crowd is getting extremely anxious and it's no surprise! Afterall, these two warriors have one thing in common: they're both super-human! Cover your heads and get ready!"

_I know Raditz won't let us down. He's strong. But...Piccolo might be stronger!_ Krillin looked back and forth between them rapidly.

_Good Luck..._ Master Roshi thought.

"No one knows what'll happen in the course of such a sensational battle! But these two warriors are sure to entertain you!" Piccolo loosened his cape.

"Hehehe...you should be honored..." He snarled. Raditz smirked, getting into his battle position.

"And why would that be, green man?" He replied.

"Because...I'm your executioner!" He threw his cape to the side, letting his ki increase. The two fighters stared each other down before the announcer broke the silence.

**Ready? On my mark! Get set! Aaannnnd...begin!** Right on time the gong rang, and the two fighters charged toward each other.

* * *

**Welp, that's it for chapter one! Please tell me what you think about it, and if you guys want longer chapters. I'm working on another right now, should be out tomorrow.**

**Also, his name is Raditz and not Goku because he was old enough to remember his name and tell it to Gohan. Hope that briefly explains that~**


	2. Arrival

**Wow, my first two reviews and they are actually good reviews! I'm so thankful! Thanks to you guys who put such nice reviews on my story! I promise I won't disappoint!**

**As you may have noticed the horrid spelling and grammar mistakes (which I honestly have no valid excuse for) I did this chapter very carefully and I think you guys will like it a lot!**

**Disclaimer: -Shoves Raditz into shot-  
****Me: Well..?  
****Raditz: Well what?  
Me: The disclaimer! .  
Raditz: O-Oh! Right! Ahem...Zeron doesn't own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT. All owned by respected owners of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release! Okay, can I get my food now?  
Me: You can wait till they're done with the chapter! ^-^  
Raditz: .**

* * *

**_Strength From Pain_  
**(The Arrival)

The World Martial Arts Tournament. Known for its indulgent fighters, gatherings of international strength, and of course victorious opportunity. But who could have known that taking over the world could be an opportunity this tournament had to offer?

What was once an elegant stage of competition and martial arts was know a battleground between the forces of good and evil. On one side stood Raditz. A powerful martial artist who is capable of surpassing limits beyond expectation. In his youth he achieved greatness; mastering a technique that was foretold to take decades training and practice to master. He slew the tyrant King Piccolo, ruler of demons, and even surpassed the strength to that of Kami's, the guardian of Earth.

On the opposing side was Piccolo Jr., the reincarnated son of the Demon King, out to avenge his father and fulfill his destiny as ruler of earth. He was the very incarnate of evil, child of darkness, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way at world domination. Now, Piccolo stood triumphant, his hands held high to the heavens to celebrate his glorious victory against the last defender that had a chance to stand in his way. A deep rectangular crater was emphasizing the aftermath of Piccolo's deadly super explosive wave.

"I...I have won!" Piccolo chanted, laughing menacingly

Krillin poked his head out from the crater. He was shock at the destruction that went miles on end. But none of it would matter if Raditz was gone. He desperately searched for his best friend in hopes he made it out of the attack unharmed. Sure enough, the long haired savior had amazed Krillin once again. "He-ha! Raditz!" He shouted. He looked back down to the other shaken friends. "Look everyone! He's alive!" They all brushed themselves off curiously. The most surprised however, was Piccolo. He took his rewarding gaze from the sky and stared at the crispy body that stood in front of him. Raditz's clothing was tattered and burned but he didn't mind. All he cared about was surviving today, and protecting all that the demon wished to harm.

Piccolo stumbled back. He had drained the last of his energy into that explosive wave, yet Raditz still stands. "Wh-what?! Impossible!"

Raditz lowered his guard. He chuckled, amused at his rivals face that he managed to block his dirty attack. "Hehehe...surprised?" He lowered his arms by his sides, powering up to the rest of his maximum. It was about high time this fight drew to a close. "So am I! Kya!" He let his muscles bulge as he let his power rocket higher than Piccolo's own for a short time. He sprinted forward, catching Piccolo off guard and threw an elbow to his jaw. A spark of hope was set to life as his friends roared in cheer. Raditz, now on the vicious offensive, continued the assault with lightning fast kicks to all vital areas whilst Piccolo was mesmerized by the brutal elbow. He threw another strong kick to the rib cage before greeting Piccolo with a punch to the stomach with all his ki behind it that sent him flying. Seizing the opportunity, Raditz leaped into the air to deliver the final blow.

"Yeah! Get em'!" Chi Chi cheered.

"That's the way!" Tien joined.

Cupping his hands together, Raditz looked down upon his weakened rival with a look of determination. He grit his teeth and began his chant. "Ka...Me..." He strained and slowly brought his hands to his side. "Ha...Me..." A blue sphere of ki that shone throughout the area began to form in his cupped hands. There was a long pause until he said the final word. "HA!" He thrust his hands forward, draining all his remaining ki into the Kamehameha attack. The crashed downward, and all Piccolo could do was scream at his demise as he watched the blue beam vaporize everything around him. After the explosion had settled, Raditz flipped to the ground. It was finally over. He glared at the crater that the demon king had lay still in while his friends brushed themselves off.

"Well? The countdown isn't going to count its self!" Raditz rushed the announcer. Confounded, the announcer crawled toward the crater to watch the motionless contestant.

"Oh...Oh my... Oh my! Is he...? Do you think that he's...? I mean is it possible that he's...?" The announcer stuttered. Disagreeably, Raditz shook his head.

"No. At my current strength I couldn't have put in enough force into that attack. Besides..." He indicated to Kami, who stepped forward.

"He's right. I'm still alive. That means, so is Junior. Might I suggest you continue with the countdown?" Kami reassured. The announcer stood up and brushed himself off.

"Why..yes of course. Excuse me but I have to count!" Clearing his throat, he stepped forward, and with a thrust of his hand the countdown began. "One! Two!"

"That means...Raditz...won!" Launch yelped. She ran to him and jumped in his arms. Catching her, Raditz spun around and placed her back down. His other friends weren't too far behind. Together, they celebrated the glorious day their hero put a stop to King Piccolo for the second and hopefully final time.

"Three! Four! Five! And Six!"

"Seven!" The group joined.

"And Eight!"

"Nine!"

With blinding speed he sprang to his feet. Piccolo launch an attack whilst Raditz was supposedly off guard. Raditz retaliated his the same amount of speed and hit the blast off the side. Piccolo was awe-struct.

"I know you do whatever it takes to win, but that could have hurt a lot more than just me...and for that I'll never forgive you!" Raditz chimed. Piccolo staggered in disbelief. He'd dare say that he surprised him, but there was no contest. Each attack Piccolo threw at him, Raditz struct back just as fast and just as hard.

"But...But how...?" He began, clinching his fists."How can a bastard like you defeat the awesome King Piccolo?! I don't understand it!" Raditz smirked.

"Because...the light always overpowers the darkness! Hya!" He dashed forward, drawing back a fist and connected with another attack with brute force behind it. Piccolo was again sent flying and was finally put to rest. Raditz blinked.

"Uh, hey does that technically count as a ring out?" He asked the announcer. He looked back and forth from Raditz and Piccolo in question if he could truly tell.

"It's hard to say, I mean there's not much of a ring left...but I'd say...Yep! That does it! Piccolo is out of bounds! Raditz is the new master of martial arts!" Master of martial arts and savior of the earth, Raditz could finally sleep happily...

* * *

**Five years later...**

The giant space shuttle landed cleanly on Earth's surface. The two saiyan tyrants, along with their less powerful allies, were on a vast search for plants with an inhabitable atmosphere. But more importantly, a planet sufficient enough to plant the seed. Inside the ship, Turles was waiting impatiently, tossing his seed up into the air and catching it again. His eyes were close. Oh how he wished for such glorious day to finally plant the seed once again. He was beginning to run low on fruit.

"Turles," said the doppelganger. "We've arrived." Turles couldn't hide his vicious smile.

"Hehehehe...Men! Begi-" He was cut off by Kakarot's arm placed in front of him.

"Remember the deal, Turles," He interrupted. The tyrant growled.

"You have 30 seconds, Kakarot." Kakarot couldn't help but smirk at his accomplice's grinding teeth and his low, venomous growl. None of which phased him by even a fraction. Stepping outside the ship, Kakarot activated his scouter with the press of a button. It went through 10 different slightly high (not comparing that to himself) power levels on the planet. It irritated him that the maximum power level he found was a mere 206. "Tsk. Lay waste to this pathetic planet." He told Turles, which is exactly what he wanted to hear. Raising his arm, the ship's exit opened.

"Men! Begin preparations!" He shouted. On cue, the five henchmen of Crusher Corps. spread out through the Earth. As he himself began to walk out of the ship, he turned to Kakarot. "Skipping out again, I see." No reply. All he got in return was a cold gleam. "Suit yourself." With that he launched out of the ship.

* * *

"Breaking News! East City was under attack only mere moments ago! No word has to come as to why or how this happened, but stay with your local Channel 8 when we return!" Krillin turned off the television. He clutched his fist as he felt, two...no, three more power levels that far exceeded his own. The phone rang. Master Roshi answered it, but Krillin didn't hear most of the conversation before he flew out Kame House.

"Yes, We've heard. Okay, thank you Chi Chi." The old turtle hermit said grimly. "Yamcha!"

* * *

Raditz clenched his fist tightly and grit his teeth. "Launch! Take Goku and bring him inside!" Before Launch could protest, Raditz, turned to feel an additional four ki signals. "Now!" She grabbed their son and headed inside hurriedly and turned on the t.v. The little boy Goku however, with his shimmering dark blue hair, was generally confused. "Nimbus!" The golden cloud flew down and caught its master with blinding speed and they headed straight into danger.

"Be careful...Raditz..." Launch in he blue haired state whispered, hugging her son tightly.

* * *

Kakarot's scouter blinked and beeped rapidly, cutting him from thought. He pressed the button and the scouter went steady at the most powerful power level he's seen on a planet in five years.

"M-Masaka!" The scouter stopped at 2100, a very impressive power level indeed. "Could it be...?" He ran for the exit and flew rapidly towards the unsuspecting power.

* * *

The Crusher Corps. members were in line formation as Turles flew forward slowly. Today was a good day. A day of accomplishment, a day of victory. A day for the tree. He stared down into the perfect sized crater that use to be East City and laughed mechanically. Still with a smirk on his face he turned.

"Men...Plant the seed."

* * *

**Oh boy...it's all over the place now...  
**

**Welp! I hoped you enjoyed it so far, I worked hard on this chapter and now it's time to start the next one! And again, thanks for the great review, it really means a lot to me. It actually made my day! ^-^**

**Me: .  
Raditz: -Slurps noodles- What...?  
Me: The outro!?  
Raditz: Ugh...Please rate and review and what ever...hey can I have more of that pork? ^-^  
Me: v.v'**


	3. The Deal is Off

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been studying for upcoming exams and for a while I had no idea where I was going with this story. That being said however, I have a rough idea all the way up to the Majin Buu saga!**

**But hey! We have new followers...yay :D Thanks again for the support guys! I see I already have dedicated readers, which is absolutely phenomenal! I'll do my best to entertain you all!**

**Disclaimer: Kakarot: -looks at scouter- N-nani?! Over 9000?!  
Me: Yes. Now read. The. Disclaimer.  
Kakarot: -Gulps- Uh...Zeron doesn't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Gt. All owned by Funimation, Toei Animation Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama.  
Me...aaannndd...?  
Kakarot: -yelps- P-PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL PLEASE! SUPPORT THE GODDAMN RELEASE!  
Me: ^-^**

* * *

_**Strength From** **Pain  
**_(The Deal is Off)

A grudge, like any wound left untended, will begin to fester.

To say that Piccolo was humiliated would be an understatement. The Demon King, defeated by a mere peasant that's power should have been far inferior to his own. T'was a deed he could not let stand. If years of ruthless, ceaseless training was what it took; pushing the boundaries of power was all that was need, if it was the only way to prove to the world that he, ruler of darkness, was its master, then he would become stronger. Stronger, wasn't a word, but a will that must be done. A will that succeeded his path of vengeance with an iron fist. Make no mistake, he has become stronger. He would fulfill his life's purpose. And for that, his presence is...alarming. If Piccolo was indeed as strong as he proclaimed this could mean the end of days. The grim visage of war could shatter the very rims of time. Piccolo doesn't fear pain, or war, or death. For this world will always know darkness, and where there is darkness, Piccolo's presence is all but assured.

His eyes snapped open. A sharp pain went through his mind. Could that be...? No. There could be no way that scoundrel could have trained so hard. To surpass limits is one thing...but this...? Six ki signatures, one towering above them all. If they weren't suppressing their ki Piccolo could use the opportunity to test his new found strength. The sixth one however...could propose a problem. It seems the times has caught up with him. The foes are stronger. The stakes, higher. This could mean the brink of disaster, or the end of Piccolo forever. He bowed to himself not to fail. Failure was no option.

* * *

Turles couldn't halt his victorious laugh as the seed fell into the ruins of the broken city.

"So it seems Earth is capable of sustaining the Tree of Might." He noticed. Chuckling to himself, he smiled viciously. "Soon the tree will absorb of this planet's nutrients, rooting throughout the entire globe!" His scouter beeped annoyingly, locating a nearby power level. He raised an eyebrow. "1200..?"

"Not if I can help it!" said a conspicuous voice. The mighty saiyan turned around aggravatingly.

"Who in the he-" He started before being interrupted by a nasty flying kick to the face. Turles was sent tumbling back and the Crusher Corps members took their stances. The rebel fighter stood from his assault. He wore a sleeveless plain blue shirt with dark baggy pants. His spiked hair falling pasts his waist.

"Sorry to interrupt," He stated, settling into a fighting stance, Turles had wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He snarled, then went wide-eyed at the long haired rebel. "So...it's you..." Raditz gave him a look of confusion.

* * *

"Raditz!" the voice yelled. Piccolo glared in the direction irritably. It was the fifth time this high power'd being called for his rival. Was it another foe? Could the enemy of my enemy be his friend? Finally, Piccolo seen a figure. He was tall, around the same height as Raditz when he last seen him. He wore a hideous eye piece around his left eye with strange armor. When he loomed closer, Piccolo noticed distinct similarities to that of Raditz. The ebony eyes, the spikey-ness of hairstyles; if he wasn't yelling his name, Piccolo could have easily mistaken him for Raditz with a well-needed haircut. The mystery man landed in front of Piccolo, clearly baffled.

"For a being to be as powerful as a saiyan is actually quite surprising." He cracked his neck and walked forward. "Considering you're a Namekian, however, I'm on the verge of amazement and boredom." The man remarked. For some reason, the word Namekian hit him hard, but he bypassed this for more serious matters.

"Just who the hell are you?" He asked, ignoring his opinion. Smirking, the man crossed his arms.

"A Namek with an attitude. That's amusing. I'd love to test you're strength but I have a brother to search for. If there's a being as strong as you here..." the man flared his ki. "Then Raditz should be here also." With that he rocketed into the skies with astounding speed. Piccolo hissed then came to a decision. He discontinued his journey on foot and took to the skies.

* * *

"Just how much further?" a familiar three-eyed fighter asked his ally. Krillin revealed his best look of distress.

"East City is just up ahea-ah!" He exclaimed. He felt a strange hammering against his head. "There's...another power on it's way! It's way stronger than all of them!" Tien's eyes popped wide, as did Yamcha's.

"There's...no way...!" Yamcha joined. The most powerful fighters on the planet had well beyond met their match. All seemed lost. Who knew such powerful fighters even existed?

* * *

"Who are you?" the hero asked, ready for an upcoming fight. "And how do you know me?" Turles chuckled amusingly.

"How could I not know who you are?" he replied. "Considering your annoying brother searches for you constantly! I can't even demolish a planet without him stopping to check if you were there. But I must say he didn't do a good job." Raditz was generally confused.

"Well you're mistaken. I have no brother." Turles bellowed with laughter.

"Sure! Next thing you'll tell me is that you're no Saiyan either! Bwahahaha!" Raditz shifted nervously.

"What's a...saiyan?" Immediately, Turles stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you Raditz? Where's your pride!? Did you hit you're head as a child or something?!"

"Now that you mention it, my grandfather did tell me I hit my head, but that was a long time ago." The tan skinned saiyan tyrant grit his teeth.

"Insolence! Do not dare speak as if you have any sort of relative on this pathetic planet!"

"Considering you're trying to tell me I'm some sort of intergalactic alien, I'd rather have relatives on this planet than be related to someone like you!"

"Raah! You are a disgrace to all saiyans, Raditz! I should kill you where you stand!" He grinned maliciously. "But then again, why would I need to waste my time on dirty work? Kill him!" Raditz got into a defensive position to see 5 of Turles' partners with power approximately equal to his strength. Then in an instant, there was a flash of dark purple light and they were all turned to ash. Kneeling in front of him with two fingers and his arm extended was a man who was either an exact replica of his enemy or his enemy that changed clothes with lighting fast speed.

"What the-?!" Turles exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Raditz?" The man asked. Landing by Raditz, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all stared at the cloud of dust. Leaning closer to him, Krillin placed his hand by his mouth.

"Just for the record, we were about to do that too..." the monk whispered. When the smoke cleared, Turles was seen scowling at his partner.

"Grrah! What the hell Kakarot?!" Kakarot stood slowly and turned his head back at the Crusher Corps. leader.

"We had a deal Turles...but it seems you care nothing about it." He said faintly; an almost whisper. The Z-gang all had looks that were on the verge of hostility and confusion.

"W-what is happening..? This is all so...surreal..." Tien whispered to his friends.

"I don't know..." Raditz replied. "But it seems we may have found us a new ally, and right now...we need all the help we can get."

* * *

**Yet again another short chapter...I'm sorry! I promise I will learn how to write longer chapters soon. In the meantime though, feel free to tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry for not giving the Crusher Corps members a bigger role. If it really bothers anyone that much I might rewrite that part, but where this story is going I feel there is no need for them. Or I guess I can just make them random soldiers and have...nevermind. Let's just say these aren't the real Crusher Corps members.**

**Oh, and giving the fact that The Tree Of Might movie is Non-Cannon, and there really isn't all that much information about the tree itself, I will be giving it my own explanation.**

**Soo...power levels I guess:**

**Yamcha: 500**

**Krillin: 506**

**Tien: 517**

******Raditz: 1200**

**Crusher Corps.: 1100 (each)**

**Piccolo: 2100**

**Turles: ?**

**Kakarot: ?**

**Feel free to tell me if you don't like where its going. I may reconsider rewriting it and giving it a new approach. As for right now it stands, and I think it'll clear up as the story progresses. **


	4. The Challenge

**So...I'm back. I've been pretty busy lately and I'm sure you are just dying to read the next chapter. /End Sarcasm. But I should be coming achya with a couple more chapters in the next few days. So look forward to that! Thanks for the support, and I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The scene was dark. Cold. The wind began to pick up; it's breeze increasing. The world has seen the brink of disaster countless of times. Raditz, who embraces this pressure in these times, was also unfortunately uneasy about the fate of his planet. These tresspassing tyrants decided to settle what ever feud they had here. He could tell by the way they stared at each other. Cold, silent, one smug and the other full of restraint and patience. However, it seemed his patience was beginning to run out.

"I see," The alien said quietly, as if dissapointed. "Was this your plan all along then, Kakarot? Abadon me for these...these...Earth dogs?" Raditz put his hand out in front of Tien, restraining him from a insulted assault. The one named Kakarot remained quiet for a breif second, but seemed to let loose a chuckle.

"Ya know, Turles..." He began. "I'm beginning to wonder just how foolish you really are." Turles raised an eyebrow. Kakkarot squated with his arms by his sides. "You know you never stood a chance against me..."

"Wha-" He didn't get to finish as a thunderous knee was rammed into his face, sending him spiraling back. It was then the fight began. Both air born fighters sent attack after attack to one another leaving the Earthly fighters to watch in amazement. Turles countered with a dash and a punch to the left only to be greeted with an elbow to the stomach. Acting fast, Kakkarot fired a series of rapid punches and fired a point blank Kiai. Turles was forced on the defensive, dodging a follow up right hook with his forearm and firing a surprising white ki blast directly in his enemy's face. The identical saiyan was spinning backward but managed to catch himself and land in an upright position. With correct timing, he manaed to avade a dash attack from his ex-partner and kick him directly in his side and knocking him away. Just when he was about to right himself, the earth raised saiyan, with both his hands gripped together, hammered the space pirate down directly below. He looked behind him and shouted to his comrades, "Now!"

On cue, Krillin raised his hands and motioned his body back, lifting a leg in the air. A disk of yellow ki was formed and he completed the motion by arching his body and thrusting his arm forward. "Kienzan!" The disk propelled at rapid speeds, making its way toward the downed Turles. Again fixing himself, he detected the disk heading for him rapidly, and, managed to duck under it not a second too soon.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha cried, dashing with beast like instincts and fighting position. Turles was again forced on the defensive, dodging multiple lighting fast swipes by Yamcha's hand in claw formation. After a few seconds of stepping back and dodging, the ex-bandit grinned and leaped into the air, revealing an airbourne, three-eyed warrior with his hands in triangle formation, his ki increasing rapidly.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted as the triangular beam exploded from his hands. Reacting quickly, Turles raised his arm in a cross position just on the beam's impact. Tien joined the other fighters, all with a look of distress on their faces. "Did we get him?" Kakarot shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately, as impressive as your power level is for an Earthling, Turles is on a whole different league of power than your own. Look." Kakarot pointed to the dispersed smoke, and sure enough, Turles was still in the same position with little more than a scratch. "I admire the effort but I'll take it from here." Howling in anger, Turles stared in the direction of the warriors.

"RRRRAAGH! You little scoundrel!" He yelled. "I'll kill you!" Kakarot stepped forward.

"Your fight is with me, Turles!" He replied. Chuckling, he put one hand by his side.

"In a moment Kakarot. I need to take out the trash..." A white ball of energy formed in his hands and he began to walk forward. Kakarot spread his arms out.

"Turles! Leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this!" The tyrant grinned and in a flash he dissappeared, reappearing behind him and throwing the white ki. Kakarot turned. "Look out!" The ball, heading directly towards Krillin was unavoidable. He crossed his arms and hoped for the best. As the dust cleared, he didn't feel anything, but he definately heard the exploision. He took the risk and opened his eyes to find a scortched Yamcha standing in front of him. Kakarot, Tien, Raditz, and Krillin all stared in shock as he took deep breaths. Turles took the opportunity to jump back. _It's almost time..._he thought.

"Yamcha, No!" Raditz yelled. Yamcha collapsed and Krillin extended his arms to catch him.

"You idiot, why did you do that?!" Krillin yelled as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. Yamcha chuckled.

"If you would've died...we wouldn't have been able to...wish you back with the Dragon Balls...it's okay, really Krillin...you guys can just ask the eternal dragon to wish me back..."

* * *

Vegeta pressed the button on his scouter to temporarily end the transmission. He looked over to his partner.

"Nappa, these 'Dragon Balls' sound offly familiar. Aren't they the same thing as those magic spheres on Namek?" The muscular saiyan thought hard for a moment, but he shrugged.

"Whatever they are, if they're able to wish someone back to life, then they must be useful for other wishes too!" Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"I knew you had a brain somewhere in there, Nappa. Perhaps we should give this 'Earth' a visit. While we're there we can kill those weaklings and gather the dragon balls for ourselves."

"We'll be unstoppable!" In unison they got into their seperate pods, setting the coordinates to the planet Earth.

* * *

Laughter was what broke the silence of the Z-Warriors mourning over the loss of Yamcha. Tien grit his teeth and gave him a ruthless stare. Krillin balled his fist after he gently placed down his dead close friend.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted as he dashed at super sonic speeds. Raditz reached to stop him but was too late.

"Krillin, you fool!" He shouted. Raditz, Tien, and Kakarot joined him in his dash. Turles, who was now behind a giant ravine just stood chuckling. Kakarot's eyes widened in realization and halted to a stop.

"Everyone! Move!" The Earthling warriors looked back at him in confusion. It was then the ground began to shake. Tien and Raditz skid to a halt and with expert timing. Two gigantic roots erupted from the ground below and spread for miles on end. This was followed by a faster sequence of more roots and finally the tree. The tree itself soared to unimaginable heights. It's leaves and stems towering from as little as 25 ft. all the way up to Earth's atmosphere. Nothing new however, for Turles couldn't halt his laughter.

"Damn! I didn't think he had already planted the seed!" Kakarot muttered. Raditz and his friends stared in shock.

"I-It's just one thing after another isn't it?!" Tien ranted.

"Man, today is just not our day...!" Krillin joined. Turles floated down in front of them, still with the annoying smirk planted on his face.

"Yes Kakarot...stare into the face of your demise..." He whispered. He hit the tree with his hand, and off it fell a small, greenish odd looking fruit. "Yes...this one'll do...not quite as ripe as expected but..." With a grin he ate a chunk of the fruit. His grip tightened on the fruit, causing it to burst but his power increased massively. His muscles bulked, and he looked back up.

"W-what the...?!" Raditz asked, holding his head.

"His power...it just doubled..!" Tien noticed. Cracking his neck, Turles got into a dash ready position.

"Its...its over 8000...!" Kakarot exclaimed, noticing his beeping scouter.

"Hmph, Hmph, Hmph, Hmm...Now the real fun begins..." Turles remarked. Suddenly, he vanished, but instantly after Kakarot was hit by a vicious shoulder. He crossed his arms and chuckled. "Come now...at least try." Raditz and Tien flanked him from both sides, arching a fist back as they drew near his front, but instantly changed direction and dashed behind him. Turles didn't react until they were behind him, and he then kicked them both square in the chin with his arms still crossed. A yellow disk of ki propelled at him again, but his jumped and flew high into the air. Raditz and Tien, after righting themselves from blow to their chins, dashed towards him. Uncrossing his arms he raised them both and charged blinding white ki balls in his hands and fired as they drew near. Widening their eyes they narrowly dodged the blasts and floated back down to the ground, breathing slightly heavily. Raditz however, held his shoulder tightly. Moments ago they could land a couple hits on this space pirate. Now however, it seemed they couldn't even get near him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk...This just won't do..." He said, floating back down. His feet clapped on the broken ground. The saiyan Kakarot struggled to get up, but was raised effortlessly by his battle armor. "Tell me Kakarot...what was that you said earlier...?" He raised his hand and electricity began to crackle around it. Kakarot closed his eyes tightly. "Something about 'I never stood a chance'?"

"Kakarot!" Tien shouted and ran forward. Raditz cursed to himself but fell to a knee, holding his bleeding shoulder that must have got caught in the blast.

"Damn it, Tien!" He called out. Turles, hearing these approaching footsteps, raised an eyebrow.

"Do not interfere YOU RUNT!" He turned and thrusted his arm forward. Another white blast of ki was exerted from his arm. Tien stopped mid run and stared in shock as the blast engulfed his entire body. Another death caused by Turles.

"Tien...No...!" Krillin whispered. Turles released his look-a-like and started to float into the air. He laughed manically.

"Tell you what Kakarot; I'm in a slightly good mood, so I won't kill you runts yet." He let loose a chuckle as he pointed to the tree. "You fools have approximately one year before the Tree of Might finishes absorbing all of this planet's nutrients. After the year is over, your precious Earth will collapse on itself due to instability. So one year is all I'm giving you to defeat me. If by some miracle you do manage to defeat me, you'll never make it out this planet alive! Hahahahaha!" Kakarot lifted his head up slightly.

"You...sick...bastard..." He said. Raditz, listening and holding back all his anger felt slightly relieved, as did the monk. Though how they we're going to reach his level of power was a different scenario entirely. Turles flared his ki.

"I'll be waiting. Muahahahaha!" That being said, the saiyan flew up into the depths of the tree.

* * *

**Wooo...! So I hope you enjoyed that...here are some power levels to look at.**

**Kakarot: 4500**

**Turles: 4200 **

**8350 (after eating the semi-ripe fruit of the Tree of Might)**

**Oh trust me, I'm nowhere near done with the fruit of might yet. See ya next time!**


End file.
